Contra La Corriente (Balto x Aleu)
by KAolde
Summary: En la orilla de aquella playa ellos ya se habrían despedido, pero algo dentro de el le obligó a voltear la mirada dónde ella se dirigía. Un sentimiento lo impulso a arruinar aquella despedida que ya se había dado, o al menos eso pensaba el... (OneShot)


**Hola espero que les vaya bien en este año nuevo y que sea muy próspero para todos ustedes y sus seres queridos, ok hoy les traje un Oneshot sobre una pareja tóxica, puesto a qué trata sobre como Balto y su hija Aleu, llegan a sentir un sentimiento mutuo y silencioso que es más que una relación de padre e hija.**

**Notas:**

**– Está historia tiene como principal tema relacion amorosa entre familiares por lo cual si eres delicado a este tema o tengas una sensación repulsiva a este tema te aconsejo dejar esta historia ya.**

**– Está historia es un experimento mío por lo cual se verá un modo de narración y diálogos distintas a las que estoy acostumbrado a hacer.**

**–Los comentarios constructivos y/o positivos serán bien recibidos.**

* * *

En una noche estrellada en un punto alto del terreno un perro-lobo contemplaba la luna la cual se encontraba en su máximo esplendor.

El macho meditaba sobre las decisiones que lo habían guiado hasta allí, intentaba encontrar alguna respuesta en aquel astro reflector de luz, todos sus pensamientos se nublaban más con el pasar del tiempo.

Pero estas neblinas mentales empezaron a volverse más fuertes desde la primera decisión "confusa" que tomo.

En la memoria del pelicastaño el podía ver una playa rocosa en el amanecer, la despedida con su hija ya se había dado, el estaba listo para volver a casa, pero antes de que pusiera rumbo el no pudo evitar volver a ver a sus espaldas, no entendió muy bien porque lo hizo, pero lo hizo. El mestizo sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en sentido contrario abalanzándose contra la corriente aprovechándose de algún trozo de hielo restante para impulsarse más adentro de la corriente y seguir nadando a su destino, a pesar del agua helada y tener que luchar contra la corriente el estaba decidido en llegar junto a ella. Tras un largo recorrido nadando el pudo volver a ver aquello que no podía sacar de su cabeza, el podía ver el glaciar en el cual podía ver a la manada de su hija, a pesar de que sus músculos ya no podían articularse bien y su visión se volvía borrosa al ver la silueta de su hija medio borrosa el decido hacer un último esfuerzo en alcanzarla.

No fue hasta que su hija se percatara de su presencia que fue rápidamente a ayudarlo a subir a su padre abordo. Ella confundida por la acción del macho solo le hizo una pregunta.

¿por qué?

El con un tono irónico y tembloroso lo único que pudo responder fue.

Creí que me necesitarías

La hembra todavía no entendía el porque esa respuesta pero eso ahora no importaba, el se encontraba en una hipotermia al borde de la muerte. Entonces está decido cubrirlo con su cuerpo como una vez hizo su madre con el, antes de que el mestizo se desmaye pudo ver nuevamente aquellos ojos azules.

Volviendo al presente el mestizo observaba todo lo que había dejado atrás, hijos, padre, amigos, hasta su amada, pero todavia no entendía el ¿por qué?

Mañana ya serían 14 meses desde que tomo aquella decisión, las cosas no eran iguales.

Mientras el estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos una voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Hola pa, que haces-

-Oh, nada, solo estaba recordando-

-¿Que recordabas?-

-Nada importante.- mintió

\- Ok entonces vamos, la manada ya está comiendo-

Está era una de las extrañas ocasiones en las que la hija lo llamaba padre, aquella vez el dijo que no quería que lo llame como tal, el dijo que ya no quería "avergonzarla" frente a su manada, por lo que pidió que lo tratase como uno más de su manada. Paso cierto tiempo en la que algunos lobos ya se habían olvidado completamente en aquel parentesco entre la Alpha y aquel mestizo, las pocas ocasiones en la que la hija lo llamaba padre era cuando ambos se encontraban a solas.

Al estar llegando con el resto de la manada se notaba como los demás miraban con respeto al Perro-lobo, esto se debía que ya desde hace 6 meses que el se había convertido en el nuevo Beta o pata derecha de la Alpha, es verdad que en su momento el no tenía la mente muy clara como para poder comandar una manada de lobos, pero fue su hija quien lo ánimo a volver a su instinto de guía y poder ser una parte importante para la mamada.

ya todos reunidos empezaron a convivir como manada, era una práctica para demostrar su compañerismo incluso fuera de estrategias de caza.

Al final ya todos estaban en la cueva a excepción de los que estaban de turno en vigilancia, entre ellos estaba Balto.

Mientras el hacía guardia fuera de la cueva aprovecho un punto de vigilancia que tenía una perfecta vista hacia la playa donde se podían contemplar el vaivén de las olas; el fue especialmente allí para relajarse, que todas sus preocupaciones se vayan por ese momento, mientras el macho se acurrucaba en el piso con vista al lago escucho con sus aguas orejas un ruido de hojas secas pisadas, tras un rápido olfateo sabía que no era ningún peligro.

\- Que haces despierta, deberías estar descansando- dijo con su tono despreocupado irónico sin despegar su mirada hacia la playa.

\- Quería acompañarte un rato en tu turno- dijo acomodándose al lado de su padre.

\- No era necesario hacer esto - replicó el mayor - hay cosas mejores que hacer-.

\- Bueno, por el momento solo quiero acompañarte en esta no tan agradable tarea -

El Husky solamente sonrió ante dicha oración. ambos se encontraban en silencio contemplando las olas que se movían en la oscuridad, ambos disfrutaban la mutua compañía del otro.

En todo eso Aleu hace una pregunta

\- ¿Recuerdas aquel día que te abalanzaste en contra de la corriente? -

\- Como olvídarlo. - dijo con una risa acompañada-

\- aquella vez te pregunté porque lo hiciste, y tú me contestaste que te necesitaría, - ríe - tuviste razón.

\- enserio? - dijo el macho intrigado por dicho comentario.

\- Si, muchas gracias - esto lo dijo con un tono de profundo agradecimiento - me apoyaste en los primeros días de Alpha que fueron difíciles para mí, estuviste siempre allí cuando te necesite, gracias.

Balto simplemente se sintió asombrado y contento por lo que Aleu le había dicho, ahora se sentía menos culpable de haber tomado aquella decisión.

Aparte después de todo el tuvo que cuidar a su pequeña desde cachorra, alejándola de todos los peligros que suponía siendo físicamente igual a la de un lobo, incluso si este tenía que ocultar le sus raíces.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso-

después de ello ambos volvieron a su cómodo silencio el uno al otro, en determinado momento el macho se fijo de reojo a su compañera y vio que está estaba dormida, esto provocó ternura haciéndole sonreír mientras el volvia a su guardia, ver a su hija grande y fuerte le daba esa armonía, pero... algo no estaba bien.

A la mañana siguiente

Cuando la Alpha se había despertado noto como al lado suyo su acompañante se encontraba dormido, ella veía algo en su padre diferente, algo que a ella le llamaba la atención ya no era extraño para ella pues como Alpha ella ya estaba a acostumbrada a despertar más antes que toda la manada, por lo que se íntegro a sus deberes como líder.

Cuando Balto se levantó noto la ausencia de su hija, por lo que supuso que se había integrado en sus labores, entonces tras estirarse un poco también decidió acoplarse a sus labores, hoy habría caza, habría grupos de 3 que estaban encargados de buscar posibles territorios dónde abunde la fauna. entre esto se encontraban Balto, Aleu y Taku siendo los más experimentados en el asunto.

La exploración era como de costumbre, terrenos desolados debido a su difícil transitacion, praderas de hierba alta y maleza, laberintos rocosos procedentes de la agrietacion de montañas, en ese tiempo el grupo suele estar hablando de cosas de mandato o simplemente hablar de cualquier cosa.

\- Entonces? estuviste pensándolo Aleu? -

\- ¿Pensar que?, Taku -

\- Bueno, sabemos lo mucho que usted se esfuerza usted alpha y que si considero tener una pareja.-

\- Bueno, no e estado interesada tanto como para pensarlo a profundidad, pero por el momento no estoy interesada mucho en encontrar alguna pareja- dijo pensando en lo que había dicho - aparte de que siempre e tenido el apoyo de mi Beta - mira con una sonrisa a Balto.

\- Bueno, no me lo tomes muy enserio Aleu, pero siempre ví en ustedes 2 algo que los une, su forma de trabajar en equipo, sus cercanías, hasta admito que intente parecerme a usted Balto - volteando la mirada a lo que Balto solo lo miro algo extrañado - pero, supongo que ustedes harían un mejor equipo si estuviesen más unidos - las últimas palabras lo dijo algo triste mientras esté bajaba las orejas.

\- Espera... tu crees que... - La Alpha razona antes de reirse - jajaja, Taku, tenemos un vínculo si, pero no el que tú crees.

\- si, a pesar de lo que parezca, no es posible dicha relación - el mestizo sintió que había hablado de más.

\- Enserio? entonces... todavía tendría una oportunidad? - este se pone alegre.

\- Ja, creo que no es una respuesta que tendrás hoy - revuelve el cabello de Taku como si de un cachorro se tratase.

mientras el grupo reía de pronto Aleu hace una señal para que todos mantuvieran silencio.

\- Que pasa Aleu - en voz baja.

\- Compañía. Y no huele amistoso.

En la cabeza de Balto este río por dicha frase que usaba su hija en situaciones como esta, pero ahora no era tiempo de risas.

\- Yo también lo siento.- dijo Taku olfateando también.

En el momento en que Balto empezó a olfatear sintió un aroma conocido, una vieja experiencia.

antes de que el grupo pueda reaccionar debidamente a la situación un gran oso ya se había parado sobre sus dos patas listo para atacar. tras aquel acto rápido el grupo se disperso hacia distintas direcciones, ellos normalmente tenían estrategias y movimientos, pero en ese momento solo eran 3, y para lidiar con un oso se necesitaba al menos 5 integrantes, otro grupo menor solo podía evadir dicho peligro.

Tras evadir el primer ataque el oso centro su mirada en la líder. Ella al ver cómo el lo observaba pensó que, tal vez, pueda ver algo dentro de el, pero al ver sus ojos solo vio un nubarrón donde devilmente pudo divisarse a ella misma, dicha visión hacia que se oscureciera todo pensamiento coherente. Esto izó que ella quedará confundida y no pudiera reaccionar al movimiento de ataque que iba en contra suya, tras una rápida intervención de Balto quien aparto a la hembra con un fuerte empujón de dicho ataque, después del empujón la hembra pudo volver a la realidad y ver cómo sus compañeros se esmeraban en controlar la situación. Balto se encontraba asegurándose de que Aleu se integrara de nuevo a la estrategia, mientras que Taku atacó por la espalda así logrando llamar su atención así ganando tiempo para que Aleu se integre a la estrategia.

Taku ganó el tiempo suficiente para que Aleu volviera a razonar concientemente, Taku después de haberse aferrado fuertemente a la espalda del oso este lo tira a un costado dando giros contra la nieve. Aleu consciente de lo que pasaba empezó a moverse,

La táctica común era de confundir rodeando al enemigo y girando en torno a el y atacar en el momento indicado, pero se necesitaba más que 3 si se quería lograr derribar a un contrincante de ese tamaño, pero los 3 siempre encontraban alguna forma de resolver dichos problemas.

El grupo había rodeado estrategicamente al objetivo, ahora solo era cuestión de ver cómo se desarian de el. La Alpha vio como el oso fijaba su atención en ella, solo era cuestión de tiempo que la atacara. Al ver un poco en su alrededor vio como podían usar el terreno a su alrededor. Ella les contó su idea mientras no perdida de vista a su contrincante, cuando ella pregunto si entendieron por lo que ambos machos asintieron.

entonces llegado el momento en que el oso se proponía a atacar a la Alpha, está salta hacia atrás apoyada en una roca alta, esto en señal para que Balto y Taku corran atrás del oso y acto seguido agarrar con una mordida cada pata del oso haciendo un torque hacia delante mientras que Aleu se abalanzó de frente contra el oso, la fuerza de estos dos movimientos hicieron que el oso caiga en el ángulo correcto logrando lo que la Alpha buscaba, un golpe rotundo en la cabeza.

El golpe como mínimo haría confundir un poco al oso, segundos que serían aprovechados por el grupo dándole tiempo para salir corriendo de allí. tras correr una cierta distancia el trío se escondió en una grieta lo suficiente grande como para esconderlos. Ya dentro ellos respiraron en paz, sus corazones latían mucho debido a la adrenalina de ese momento.

\- Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Taku tomando un respiro.

\- Eso fue muy arriesgado Aleu - reprochó Balto sobre la acción arriesgada de Aleu.

\- vamos... no fue tan malo - optimista - oh cierto, Taku, cómo te encuentras- recordando que el fue arrojado.

\- No estoy tan mal - tocando el área de sus costillas - La que me preocupa eres tú, al parecer el te logro dar un golpe cuando saltaste -

\- No sean tan exagerados chicos - malhumorada. - no fue nada.

Tras escuchar eso Balto reviso con un poco de detenimiento a Aleu y pudo ver cómo en la pata trasera derecha estaba sangrando levemente de heridas provocadas por las garras.

\- Como esto no va a ser nada - dijo molesto Balto - solo mírate, estás sangrado.

\- Pero el dolor es casi escaso - Empezando a perder la paciencia

\- Solo lo dices porque tú adrenalina baja el dolor... - es interrumpido

\- ! Calla ya Balto ¡ - grito la Alpha

se forma un silencio incómodo en el cual Aleu después de calmarse un poco.

\- Creo que... deberíamos volver a la manada, el oso ya debió perder nuestro rastro - dijo saliendo de la cueva.

Antes de que los 2 machos saliesen también, hablaron.

\- Wow, nunca vi a alguien que le haya hablado a la Alpha asi, no me lo esperaba. Pero no sabía cómo Aleu respondería.

\- Supongo que exagere un poco, hace tiempo que no me preocupo así por ella.-

Taku solo inclino un poco su cabeza y bajo una oreja en señal de confucion.

Los que todavía recordaban parte del pasado de Aleu y Balto solo recordaban que el Macho vino junto a la futura Alpha, pero de allí nadie sabía los acontecimientos pasados de aquel duo, aquellos pocos que dijeron que ambos eran padre e hija, fue desgastándose con el paso del tiempo que dicho dato de había convertido en un mito más que una verdad bien oculta. No es la primera vez que la Alpha llame por su nombre a su padre, estos casos eran cuando la Alpha asignaba misiones, o se encontraba bajo mucha presión.

\- Es... una larga historia, vamos - el Beta solo dió menor importancia a lo que había dicho y prosiguió a salir de la cueva.

\- Vamos - Taku prosiguió

Ya en la manada el grupo comunico sobre su exploración, algunos lugares eran simplemente inhabitados mientras que en uno encontraron a un oso y no sería extraño que a sus alrededores se encontrará un clan de ellos. Después de dar todos los datos relevantes de la exploración cada uno volvió a integrarse a sus respectivas actividades. Taku volvió a ayudar a los Omegas siendo eso lo que lo alegraba. Aleu fue a un laguna de aguas termales para lavarse sus heridas; su padre tenía razón, el dolor era notorio, pero no provocaría nada a largo plazo.

Mientras tanto Balto se había ido a la cima de una montaña cercana en la cual había una saliente que funcionaba como mirador, ese era su lugar donde solía meditar, el por esa tarde obvio la comida, no tenía apetito, prefería simplemente observar el atardecer y volver a buscar una respuesta a su incógnita, en aquella transición del día y la noche el Husky se hizo una pregunta diferente.

¿Era lo correcto?

A este punto el ya había conseguido una especie de respuesta, pero está pasaba por un camino que parecía incorrecto, indebido, insano...

Pero a pesar de todo ello era la única respuesta que había conseguido tras más de un año de meditarlo, logro dar con esta respuesta antes, pero de tan solo pensarlo el lo desecho, toda respuesta futura solo giraba en torno a aquella idea que el descarto, no fue hasta este día en que decidió volver a ver aquella respuesta... era la única que tenía sentido.

Con la llegada del anochecer el mestizo no noto la llegada de la Alpha quien lo sorprendió llegando por atrás.

\- Hola pa, - sonaba algo arrepentida y con la voz un poco diferente.

El macho al voltearse vio como Aleu estaba tras el con un conejo en boca.

Tras que la Alpha dejara la presa al lado de su padre está se echó nuevamente a su lado en la nieve de la montaña que ocultaba la hierba bajo de el

\- Supe que no fuiste a comer, tal vez estés hambriento, por eso te traje algo de comer.-

\- Gracias - decía aceptando el trozo de carne a pesar de que aún no tenía apetito. Cortés mente el empieza a comer el trozo de carne- como supiste que estaba aquí - dijo neutral.

\- Te agrada este lugar, muchas veces pasaste los atardeceres en este lugar, muchas veces que vengo a verte de vez en cuando para saber cómo estás, siempre estás con una mirada pensativa perdida en el horizonte.-

\- Jeje, disculpa, estoy algo distraído.- terminando el trozo de carne.- Gracias por la comida.

\- De nada... - hace silencio por un momento - también, vine a disculparme, exagere un poco antes- dijo agachando la cabeza y bajando las orejas.

\- No te preocupes, yo tuve parte de la culpa, solo quiero que estés segura - dijo volteando la mirada hacia Aleu. Al ver aquellos ojos azules pudo ver de nuevo aquella respuesta, aquella decisión tomada hace mucho, si había una oportunidad de despejar cualquier duda en su ser, este era el momento.

\- Escucha..., Aleu, hace tiempo tuve otro sueño, al igual que el anterior este se repetía con frecuencia, igualmente tampoco entendía el sueño con exactitud, ni sabía que me depararía dicho sueño... Pero antes de que te cuente de que trata, quisiera que me digas todo lo que sentiste referido a mi desde el día que me abalance contra la corriente, hasta el día de hoy. - su mirada se veía decidida.

Aleu no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir Balto, pero al momento de verlo a los ojos, sintió que simplemente tenía que soltarse y hablar.

\- Bueno, no sé cómo empezar, aquel amanecer, cuando nos despedimos... creí que que sería la última vez que te vería, pero cuando te vi nadando detrás de nosotros no supe que había pasado por tu cabeza como para realizar tal acción, pero aún así me alegró verte de nuevo, en aquel momento al verte temblando de frío ví que tú me necesitabas, y si había alguna forma de agradecerte todos estos años que me has cuidado era esa. Ese día te quedaste todo el tiempo dormido, te fui a ver de vez en cuando para verificar si estabas mejor, recuerdo cómo los demás preguntaban por ti, algunos me preguntaban que hacías allí, yo lo único que supe contestar en ese momento fue, es parte de la manada.- hace una pequeña pausa.

\- Porque dijiste eso - pregunto Balto notando la pausa de su hija.

\- Yo... sentía que era la mejor respuesta en el momento, no sabes cuánto me alivie cuando te recuperaste-

\- Recuerdo que en esos primeros días tu te comportaste distante conmigo -

\- Bueno, esos primeros días estaba molesta contigo, pensar en que lo dejaste todo... a mi tío, mis hermanos, hasta mi madre... ,todo..., solo para seguirme a mi, a veces quería reprocharte todo aquello - suspiro - pero en el fondo estaba alegre de que estés allí conmigo. Después de que te recuperaste me pediste que te tratase como si fueras un lobo más. No entendía muy bien el porque me dijiste eso, pero aún así te apoye. En aquellos tiempos vi lo difícil que era ser una Alpha, pero no me rendí, también tú me empezaste a apoyar, cosa que se me hizo graciosa, todavía te recuerdo intentando guiar a la manada por el puente de hielo. pero aún así, los primeros meses parecías actuar distante con la manada, puedo preguntarte ¿por qué?.

\- Bueno - desvía la mirada algo apenado - supongo que era distante porque desde aquella decisión me desconocí por completo, ya no era sobre lo que era, sino quien era. Necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensarlo.

\- Siento que ya viví esa historia, pero bueno todavía recuerdo estar defendiéndote de algunas acusaciones que hacían los demás debido a tu " poca socialización" aún así después de un tiempo empezaste a socializar más, pero aún así siempre venías a este lugar a meditar a solas. No fue hasta que empezaste a esforzarte mucho en la manada que ví en ti... algo diferente, en esos tiempos muchos integrantes dijeron que tú serías un buen Beta, ahí estaba dudosa si te nombraría con tal rango, me sentía extraña que fueras mi compañero, sentía que a veces olvidaba quien estaba a mi lado haciendo de las primeras semanas algo extraño. Con el paso volví a sentirme bien con tu compañía , pero... era diferente, como si me costase trabajo llamarte... - mira nuevamente a los ojos cafés de su padre para desviar la mirada apenada - aggh olvídalo, el día de hoy fue normal hasta el ataque, en el momento en el que empezaste a hablarme de mi herida, olvide por completo aquella sensación, olvide por completo como en el pasado igualmente me decías eso por mi bien, cuando lo dijiste en ese rato fue como si me lo hubieras dicho por primera vez, bueno intentando contestar tu pregunta. Desde aquel día te convertiste en algo más que en mi padre, te volviste mi amigo, mi socio, mi pata derecha, mi compañero... - en esto la hembra ve nuevamente aquellos ojos cafés con amarillo, perdiéndose en ellos.

\- Ok no te preocupes, ahora sí te contaré mi sueño.- apoyando la pata en el hombro de su hija- Siempre me encuentro corriendo a través de un frondoso bosque, parece que buscando algo, tras correr a través de un bosque, cruzar un río, escalar montañas, cruzar por una playa, nuevamente veo una silueta que asemejaba a la de un lobo tras una espesa niebla, hasta allí llegaba mi sueño antes de despertar de golpe, tras meses del mismo sueño por fin pude alcanzar dicha figura, solo para desvanecerse como la niebla que era, desperté nuevamente sin conseguir respuesta alguna, ahora el sueño sería diferente después de esto, ahora estaría nuevamente frente al puente de hielo formado hace tiempo, si simplemente me retiraba dándole la espalda al puente el sueño acababa y despertaba normal, pero si decidida cruzar el puente a medio camino la misma silueta que seguí cae frente mío quebrando el alineamiento del puente y despertar sudando - Suspiro - muchas veces busque una forma para tratar de cruzar el puente, a veces me acordaba el asunto por lo que simplemente optaba irme para tener una noche tranquila, hace 3 días el sueño me hizo actuar solo, está vez antes de volver a irme del lugar di media vuelta, el puente ya estaba destruido, así que hice lo mismo aquella vez corrí contra la corriente, después de ello vi un destello, volví a ver aquella figura frente a mi, al hacer contacto con ella me llevo a un recuerdo, era yo, despidiéndome de ti en aquella playa, pero el recuerdo se desvaneció, la figura ahora se veía más grande, en unos segundos está nueva figura cubierta en tinieblas camina al frente de mi, al llegar te vi a ti, ahí toda niebla existente desapareció, aquella vez encontré una paz que creí perdida.

La hembra se queda asombrada por su relato.

\- y crees que ya encontraste su significado?

\- Al principio lo nege rotundamente, pero con lo que me contaste creo que me arriesgaré a perderlo todo lo que me queda, por ti.

Aleu mira a Balto con una sensación de conexión como si supiese lo que fuera a decir.

\- Te amo Aleu, no como padre, sino como alguien totalmente diferente, como alguien que te acompaño en aquellos momentos difíciles, alguien que te apoyo cuando lo necesitabas, se que suena una locura, pero, no fue lo que hice al momento que decidir ir contigo?. Dejé a mi padre, a mis hijos, a tu madre... solo para arruinar una despedida que ya se había echo, eso era la pregunta que no entendía, pero ahora lo veo.

\- Balto yo... - se da cuenta que llamo a Balto por su nombre- lo siento... - desvía la mirada avergonzada - se me olvidó que estábamos solos.

Balto ve esta reacción y decide colocar gentilmente su pata sobre la de ella, mirándola con un tono relajante.

\- Descuida, si te sientes más cómoda llamándome así, hazlo.-

Al relajarse pudo sentir seguridad, ahora ella podía hacer otra pregunta.

\- Pero... es correcto?- preguntando con preocupación a su acompañante mirándolo con duda, ella sabía que a lo que se referían, no estaba bien.

\- aquella vez en la playa, yo si le dije adiós a mi hija, desde aquel momento yo ví en ti a alguien totalmente distinta, alguien con quién yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella. Ahora quisiera saber si me correspondes - con una mirada temerosa al poder no ser correspondido.

Aleu hizo un lento parpadeo en el cual su exprecion se había tornado relajada.

Aleu quita sutilmente su pata la cual estaba abajo la de su padre, ahora ella ponía su pata sobre la de el para tranquilizar cualquier duda que había en el.

\- Desde pequeña yo amé a mi padre, talvez incluso más que a mí madre, tu siempre velaste por mi, incluso cuando yo lo negaba rotundamente, por eso me dolió que me ocultaras mis raíces, desde entonces empecé a pensar más sobre lo que yo sentía por ti, por lo absurdo que sonaba, pero yo igual sentía una relación más allá que la que un padre y una hija podían tener - ríe levemente.- desde aquel día creo que se cambiaron los papeles, empecé a cuidar de ti aunque tú te oponías, pero ahora veo que era un sentimiento de protección mutua. pero ahora veo que siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mi, igual te amo.

Esto último lo dijo acariciando su cabeza con la de su compañero con los ojos cerrados acompañado de una sonrisa tal y como lo hizo la vez que se despidió de su padre en aquella playa.

Después de eso, ambos con los ojos cerrados sentían como sus respiraciones se encontraban cada vez más cerca hasta que ambos se dieron un pequeño pero tierno beso; un beso que estaba oprimido hace mucho tiempo, uno que ambos lo deseaban desde hace tiempo pero que pensaban que no sería lo correcto, pero en aquel momento ambos sabían que ese sentimiento era puro y sincero, nada más importaba, solo eran ellos 2 en aquella montaña con las luces del Norte que danzaban armoniosamente mientras ambos amantes se entregaban a sus sentimientos después de mucho.

En aquella noche la aurora boreal acompaño a ambos haciendo un acto de luces armoniosas y para que el paisaje que para ellos alguna ves se había tornado nuboso ahora estuviera iluminado por una nueva luz.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_\- _**Principalmente gracias por leer mi historia significa mucho para mí.**

**\- Este Oneshot no alteara mi opinión sobre mi primera pareja**, **_siendo está mi preferida._**

**_\- Está historia está dedicada ciegamente a Lya, si vez esto, hola n.n_**

**_Nota final importante:_**

**Esta historia será removida de las historias en español de Balto al final del mes de marzo de 2020.**

**Motivo- Este OneShot principalmente es nada mas que un simple borrador de una practica mía; adjuntando el tema "polémico" del que trata la obra podría ser perjudicial para la comunidad literaria de Balto, siendo este caso incluso mas diferente de mi otra historia de temática similar**

**_No todo estará perdido — Si está historia llegará a ser apoyada será futura mente lanzada y estando más pulida._**

**_Recuerden — si te gusto la historia y quisieras volver a leerla, recuerda guardarla en tu biblioteca._**

**_— También quisiera decir que busco lectores beta para este OneShot en específico, con tu ayuda se que podemos mejorar esta historia ; )_**

**_Gracias..._**

**Deus Tecum Est**


End file.
